


Teddy bear

by Anxious_Procrastinating



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Procrastinating/pseuds/Anxious_Procrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Darkmagicianknight who had asked for some Bixfreed forehead kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! First bixfreed thing I write and obviously I had to make it even harder with my poor attempt at fluff!
> 
> I hope you like this!:)

Bickslow thought of Freed as his personal teddy bear.

When he was a child, he loved his toys more than anything else, just like any other kid. Stuffed animals were his personal favorites. He remembered he covered them from head to toe in slobbery smooches and loved cuddling up to them and telling them stories. What he loved the most though was that he didn't have to leave them in his playpen when he had to go to sleep, he could fill his crib with plushies and swim in that fluffy and furry embrace until he fell asleep.

As he grew up, his love for toys never diminished, sometimes he really felt like a child in the body of a grown-up man, but he wasn't ashamed of that: it was fun to act childish every now and then.

But you know what was even more fun? To make someone who was the embodiment of responsibility, dutifulness and basically adulthood act like a 5 year-old.

His target obviously had to be Freed.

Since they got together, Bickslow's favorite pretext to annoy his boyfriend was their height difference.

He just loved how small Freed could look in comparison to him. How well he fit in his arms, with his head tucked under his chin and the adorable pout that adorned his features whenever he had to stand on his tiptoes if he wanted to kiss him.

The most heartwarming thing though, was how red his cheeks could become when Bickslow got romantic. Small gifts, nice surprises...and oh, the kisses on his forehead!

After Bickslow had seen his mate's reaction to that, he took to doing it very often. Sometimes they were small pecks, followed by his own giggles, because they served to make his boyfriend blush or just to emphasize how small he was in comparison to him.

Some other times they were soft, lingering kisses, that Bickslow thoroughly savored by closing his eyes and gently pulling Freed towards him as the Rune mage melted in his embrace.

He always gave him those during cold days, when they were at home, only the two of them, and watched the snow fall out of the window or sat in front of the fireplace. Bickslow would always make hot cocoa, bring a blanket and wrap himself and Freed in it. Then he would make the Rune mage squirm and risk spilling his mug of chocolate by nuzzling his nose into his neck and then showering him with tender kisses and caresses.

But Freed wasn't always the one on the receiving end. With Bickslow his silly and playful side always reemerged, he couldn't help it. And the usually cold and aloof attitude he generally used at the guild was discarded to make room for tenderness.

Freed could be very romantic when he fell in love. He loved kissing and cuddling up and even just being around each other was a source of joy for him.

When they were in bed, Freed liked to wake Bickslow up, peppering him with kisses. His cheeks, his lips, the corners of his mouth, his temple, his forehead...and Bickslow would always look at him with his lazy grin and, when he least expected it, grab him and pull him in for a hungry kiss.

Freed also loved taking care of Bickslow whenever he got sick. The Seith mage was a really cute patient after all, all huddled up under a blanket and in dire need of warmth. Freed spoiled him with some good food and all the attentions he could give him, until Bickslow contentedly fell asleep under his ministrations.

Another situation in which his magical kisses did wonders, were when Bickslow was down or nervous for some reason. It was a very rare event, but when it happened, Freed just knew what he had to do to ease the tension off his boyfriend's shoulders and bring a smile back onto his face.

Tonight was right one of those nights in which Bickslow needed to get rid of some stress and could really use lazing around in bed, with his partner curled up against his side or, even better, crushed against his chest like one of his old, stuffed animals.

Freed was so cuddly and soft and smelled so good and had just given him one of those forehead kisses that relaxed him so much.

Bickslow let out a contented sigh. Yeah, Freed was definitely his personal teddy bear. And no one was going to ever steal him from him.


End file.
